Guess the Secret's out
by renagirl9
Summary: Rose thought the coast was clear. It wasn't. Rose/Scorpius was originally a one-shot but I added more!
1. coast not clear

**A/N: Hello people! I'm writing this as a one-shot. I've really wanted to write some Rose/Scorpius lately. Those of you who have read my other Harry Potter story Unexpected, I'm not abandoning it and I will update soon. But read this, and review!**

**Disclaimer: I'd don't own Harry Potter. JKR does!**

Rose stuck her head out of the closet. She looked around catiously then turned around andmotioned to someone that it was safe. Or so she thought…

The fiery redhead stepped out of the closet. Scorpius Malfoy followed her. She grabbed his wrist and motioned to his clothes.

"Scorp! People are going to know something's up if they see you with you're clothes looking like that. They'll think you've just been making out in a closet or something!" Rose looked terrified at thought of anyone finding out.

"Rose, I have been making out in a closet. _With you._" Scorpius rolled his eyes.

"But we don't want them to know that." Rose said in a 'duh' voice.

"I still don't get why we have to keep this a secret. We've been dating for a year." It was true. In their fifth year at Hogwarts, Scorpius and Rose had gotten together over an assigned project for Charms. They'd kept it up with letters over the summer and been reunited just two months ago. And of course, Rose had insisted they'd keep it secret, afraid of her family's reactions. She was such a Hufflepuff!

That's right. Rose Weasley was in Hufflepuff. Surprising but she did fit in there. She hated to do anything that would hurt the people she cared about. Unfortunately for Scorpius, she thought that telling her family about them would hurt them.

Scorpius really didn't care about what his family thought. He had had minimal contact with all of them except his mother since he had been sorted into Ravenclaw. And his mother would love him no matter what. And she'd convince his father. And as for his grandparents? Who cared!

But Rose wanted it a secret, so he went along with it. But he knew they couldn't keep it up forever.

"Rose we really should tell them soon." Scorpius said.

Rose gasped. At first he thought it was because of what he had said. But when she pointed with her jaw open, he followed her gaze. And his jaw dropped too.

Because emerging from the shadows was Rose's best friend and cousin, Albus Potter. He had heard everything.

---------------------------------------------------------------

(Albus's POV for the above scene)

I had had a feeling that if I followed Rose today, I'd see something big. She had been all secretive and stuff ever since we got back to Hogwarts. She'd disappear for long periods of time and come back all spaced out.

I finally narrowed it down to two possible causes: she was on drugs or she had a secret boyfriend. I figured it was the latter. She wouldn't do drugs. You must think I'm pretty dense. Well, I am. But hey, I'm not a Ravenclaw! I'm just a Gryffindor, and most of us are dense (with the exception of my Aunt Hermione). In my defense, I figured it out before the rest of my family. They still hadn't noticed a thing.

So I followed Rose. I needed to know who her secret boyfriend was. Because even though I had figured out why, I didn't know who. I certainly wasn't expecting the who it was.

After waiting what had to be hours, Rose's head finally emerged. She didn't notice me hiding behind the suit of armor. I was trembling with excitement. I was finally going to figure out the secret.

I froze as the door opened. I was staring at the guy who had been in there with Rose.

Scorpius. Bloody. Malfoy.

No wonder she was keeping this secret. I wanted to go out there and confront them but I couldn't move. My feet were stuck to the ground.

Their words wiped out any doubt that I had. They were dating. Had been for a _year_. How in the world did I miss that! Merlin! I'm dense!

It surprised me that Scorpius wanted people to know. And when he heard Scorpius say 'Rose we really should tell them soon' he was shocked enough to move out into the open.

----------------------------

(Back to normal third person POV)

Al had walked over to them, shock evident on his face. "What is going on?" He yelled.

"Well…you see…um" Rose stammered, her cheeks as red as the flower she was named after.

"We're dating. But I guess you already know that." Scorpius said, cutting right to the chase. Ravenclaws weren't the type to dally from the subject at hand.

"But how!" Albus spluttered. "How did you two ever get together?"

"It was over that Charms project last year. We had to work together so much. We got close…it just happened." Rose said, figuring she might as well tell the truth now.

"But why him? Why Rose? Why did ya have to pick Scorpius Bloody Malfoy, of all people?"

Rose was getting angry now. This was why she didn't want anyone to know! They'd never get it. But she was going to try and make them. "Hmm… I don't know." She said sarcastically. "Maybe because I love him? Oh wait that's not good enough! How about cause he's smart and beautiful and caring and sweet. How about how he listens to me, understands, and tries to help?"

Al jaw dropped again. Rose really loved this guy. It had to Scorpius! It just had to! URGH!

Scorpius wrapped his arm around Rose's waist and smiled. "I love your cousin, Albus. She loves me. I think we're perfect for each other. I bet if you looked, really looked, past all the prejudices, hatred, and lies, you'd see it too."

Al thought about it. He scowled. Scorpius was right. He could see it. The chemistry had always been there. The two had always gotten each other fired up. They fought passionately, but in a teasing 'I don't mean it' kind of way. They were top students, shoo-ins for head boy and girl next year. And they had that whole forbidden romance thing going for them.

"Fine. I guess I can't do anything about it. But I don't have to like it." He crossed his arm and pouted.

"Al, I know you'll get along great with Scorpius." She was smiling again, for a moment. Then she remembered something. "Al, you won't tell anyone right?"

"Maybe. Maybe not." Al smirked. "Rose, I'm not going to lie for you. You're just lucky our family is so dense. I'm the only one who even suspected anything. But I'm not going to lie outright. And I really think you should tell them."

Scorpius looked down at Rose. "He's right. We have to tell your family."

"I know." She sighed. "It's just so much easier not to."

"But think. We can finally hold hands and kiss in public."

"No more broom closets?" Rose asked.

"Not unless you want to." Scorpius smirked, pulling her into a kiss.

Al cleared his throat. When that didn't work, he yelled, "Hey! Grossed out cousin here!"

The two sprung apart, blushing madly.

"So when are you going to tell everyone?" Al asked to relieve the tension.

"I dunno." Rose said.

"Why don't we just show them?" Scorpius suggested.

"Show them?" Rose looked confused.

"Yeah. Just start kissing and holding hands in public."

"That's…not a bad idea." Rose admitted.

"So you'll do it?" Scorpius looked hopeful.

"Easier than telling them myself."

"I can't wait till tomorrow!" Al laughed. "It's going to be so awesome!"

"Why?" Scorpius asked.

"Because every male relative of Rose is going to kill you."

Scorpius gulped.

-----------

**A/N: How'd you like it? Tell me please. Review!**


	2. The Guys Find Out

**A/N: Well, you guys convinced me to write more, so here it is. Hope you like it. Review.**

**-----------------**

Scorpius Malfoy was hiding. Hiding in a closet. In fact, he was hiding in the very closet that he and Rose had used for a secret make out session last night.

Who was he hiding from?

All of Rose's male relatives that were currently at Hogwarts.

Why was he hiding?

The answer was easy. The secret was out. They knew about Rose and him and wanted to kill him.

------------

(Before all this happened- Last night)

After Rose's cousin Albus had discovered their relationship, the two had decided to come clean in the easiest way possible. Just showing everyone. But a remark made by Albus had really freaked Scorpius out. So they had decided to tell everyone one by one.

Rose's logic was that one person couldn't pose much of a threat to Scorpius's health. It was a good plan. He really wished they could've carried it out. But fate had other ideas.

After Albus left, he walked Rose back to the Hufflepuff entrance. It was late, and they both thought no one was around to see that good night kiss. They were wrong. Again. But this time, the spectator remained silent. Way to shocked to move, Hugo Weasley remained in the shadows for at least an hour after the pair went their separate ways. As soon as he regained his wits though, he ran all the way back to Gryffindor tower to tell the others.

------------------------------------

(Hugo's POV)

I can't believe it. She's going out with that git! And behind my back too! I'm her brother for Merlin's sake!

It must be that slimy git's fault. She'd never lie to me! He must be forcing her! Wait until I get my hands on him!

But wait. Malfoy's a Ravenclaw and they're bloody smart. He's two years older than me and could probably beat me in a fight. I better go get back up.

I ran to the Gryffindor tower as fast as possible. Barely stopping to give the password to the fat lady, I tore through the common room and into the dorm. Conveniently, everyone I needed to talk to was in the same one. Every guy in my family was in Gryffindor. All the beds were full, except for Al's. I'd tell him later. This couldn't wait.

"Wake up!"I yelled and everyone jumped.

"What the hell, Hugo!" James rubbed his head. "I was sleeping!"

"Yeah!" Fred agreed.

"I have to tell you something." I said.

"Well it better be good." Louis glared at me. "I need my beauty sleep. Gotta attract the ladies."

"Dude, you're part vela. You don't need sleep to get girls." James said a bit jealous.

"Guys, focus! I just saw something so horrible it made me want to claw my eyes out!" Can't they see this is important?

"What?" Fred asked.

"I just saw Rose, my sister, your cousin, kiss…" I couldn't say it.

"Rose?" James looked shocked. "Rose kissed someone?"

"Who?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, who do we need to kill tomorrow?" Louis asked, all thoughts of beauty wiped from his head.

I wondered if they'd believe me. I almost didn't believe it myself. "I saw her kissing Scorpius Malfoy."

The result was instantaneous. At once, everyone jumped to their feet shouting. I had no idea they'd react that fast.

"What! She kissed Malfoy?!" James looked madder than I'd ever seen him.

"I saw it with my own eyes." I promised.

"Okay. Let's go kill the git." Fred started walking to the door. I followed when I heard Louis yell, "Wait."

"What now?" James looked exasperated.

"Malfoy's probably in his Ravenclaw dorm, and even if he isn't it's past curfew. Let's get him tomorrow." Louis said. I swear, even though he was obsessed with his looks, that boy was smart.

"Fine. We wait." James smirked horribly. "But in the meantime, lets plan what we'll do to Scorpius."

----------

(Normal third person POV – the next morning)

Scorpius had just stepped out of the Ravenclaw common room when he saw Albus running toward him, panting.

"What the rush?" He asked Albus.

"Oh, good, I got here in time." He said between breaths. "They know."

A sense of dread went through Scorpius. "How?"

"Apparently, Hugo saw you give my cousin a little goodnight kiss."

"They all know?"

"Only the guys. They took off before they could tell the girls."

"So what are they going to do to me?"

"I heard something along the lines of 'hexing you into next week' being mentioned. If I were you I'd run." At this Scorpius gulped.

"Thanks for telling me. By the way, why did you?" Scorpius asked.

"Why did I what?" Al said, oblivious as usual.

"Help me." Scorpius rolled his eyes.

"I don't really know. I guess it's cause you seem like an okay bloke and Rose would probably be really mad if anything happened to you. And trust me, you don't want to deal with an angry Rose."

"Well, thanks. You seem okay too." Scorpius said momentarily forgetting that his life was in danger.

"Thanks. And Scorpius?"

"What?"

"Run, man! Run!" Al yelled. Scorpius decided to follow Al's advice and took off. And that is how he came to be hiding in this closet.

----------

**A/N: Another chapter done. Yay! Did you like it. Sorry there was no Rose in it. Next chapter there will be lots and lots of Rose. Review!**


	3. Lily Potter's a bloody Seer

**A/N: Another chapter is ready! Thanks for the reviews and write more. If you have a person you want a reaction from, tell me and I might write it. This was going to be all the girls but I decided to do that in the next chapter. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! JKR does.**

**-----------------------**

Al took a sharp turn, running like crazy. You would have thought that Voldemort himself was chasing him. Thankfully, no one was around to witness his crazed dash to the Owlery. If they had, curious looks would be drawn and questions asked. And someone might have figured out the answer.

That would have been very bad. Because if any of his cousins knew that he had known about Rose and Scorpius's secret relationship before them and hadn't said anything he'd be dead. Or if even worse, they discovered that he'd warned Scorpius, _helped him_, well, he'd be worse than dead. But luckily, no one saw him.

Al had just told Scorpius that all of Rose's guy cousins knew and were going to kill him. He'd told him to hide, even said that Scorpius was not that bad a guy. What was happening to him?

Only last night, Al had been furious at the bloke for being with Rose, his favorite cousin. Why had helped him? Al asked himself. But, he reasoned, he had mostly been mad last night that Rose had lied to him.

Al had always been more accepting than his cousins. He really didn't care that much about who your parents were, what they did, how rich you were, what house you were in, any of that nonsense. It had shocked people that he had friends in Slytherin, even dated one once. But he never had given Scorpius Malfoy a second thought. He didn't bully him, like his cousins, but before this, he had never tried to be friends with him either. His family had drilled that prejudice in deep. But when he actually realized that Rose loved this bloke, and that the git really did love her, he decided he might as well go in all the way and be nice to the guy. He was going to need it.

And since he had decided to help this relationship survive his family, he needed to help Rose too. That was why he was running. The guys had been gone when he woke up, no doubt waiting to ambush Scorpius in the Entrance Hall. They hadn't been able to tell the girls, because they couldn't go to the girls' dorms. So Rose had no idea that anyone other than Al knew about Scorpius and her. So he had to warn her.

After warning Scorpius, Al had gone down to the Hufflepuff entrance, and found out from one of her friends that she wasn't there. He had decided to try the Owlery. Rose often went to the Owlery in the mornings. She claimed it was "way more peaceful than her family" and she was right.

He started up the stairs and saw Rose stroking her owl, Snow. She was staring out the window dreamily and hadn't even noticed Al yet. He walked over and sat down next to her. She started a bit and glared.

"Why'd you do that, Al? You scared me have to…" She trailed off when she saw the look in his eyes.

"What happened?" She asked. "What's wrong?"

"Our cousins know about you and Scorpius." Her mouth dropped open.

"You…you…told them?" She said, hurt in her voice.

"No! Not me!" Al protested.

"Who then? No one else knew."

"Hugo saw you and Scorpius kiss last night. He told everyone." Al informed her.

"All…all of them know?" She asked quietly.

"Just the guys. I don't think anyone told the girls yet. But they'll all know soon."

"So how did they take it?" Rose asked.

"Well, let's see. The wanted to kill Scorpius, and they're waiting for him in the entrance hall."

"What! We have to help him!" Rose yelled. She didn't see the person who had appeared in the stairway behind her. "They'd better not hurt Scorpius!"

"It's okay Rose. I told him to hide." Al didn't see the person either. At least, not until she cleared her throat.

Al and Rose's heads turned at the sound and looked right at Lily.

--------------

(Lily- POV)

So my cousin was seeing Scorpius Malfoy. Not much of a surprise. You're probably all shocked to hear that but I saw the chemistry between them _so_ long ago, probably before they saw it themselves.

I've always been perceptive. I usually realize things before anyone else. Of course, no one ever takes me seriously. I realized Teddy was dating Victoire at when I was seven, two years before James saw it. I'm pretty sure even the adults didn't know about it then. I remember I told Rose about that and she laughed at me.

So I usually kept what I found out to myself. And manipulated it to suit me. When I realized that Hugo was sneaking in butterbeer from I promised to keep it a secret as long as he gave me some. I told Molly that I wouldn't tell about her crush on Lorcan Scamander if she helped me in Potions. I had dirt on more than half of Hogwarts, and not just on the students. I knew about McGonagall's old relationship with Flitwick and that Hagrid had secretly brought a lady friend for Grawp down from the mountains.

I also knew that most of my cousins were only in Gryffindor because they had begged the Sorting hat to put them there. Myself included. Only Rose had actually let the hat put her where she should be. Fred and James were Gryffindor through and through. Hugo, Louis, Lucy and Roxanne were all very Ravenclaw- like. Molly and Dominique were so Hufflepuff-ish. And I, I should have been in Slytherin. The hat wanted to put me in there. Really, really bad. It took so long to convince it to put me in Gryffindor. Back then, I really hadn't realized who I really was. I was still trying to be the girl everyone wanted me to be. I still don't think anyone's really realized how much I've changed.

But I wasn't evil. I never used my powers for that. Never threatened anyone never ruined anyone's reputation. And I almost always kept my promises. Sometimes I wish I had let the hat put me in Slytherin. Maybe I could have changed what that house meant. Oh well, too late for that.

I focused on Rose again. I always liked that girl. And I understood why she kept her relationship secret. She was starting to be who she really was and not what everyone wanted her to be. It scared her, I could tell. But she couldn't keep hiding.

And once she told everyone the truth, I'd be rich! I had bet that Rose would date Scorpius months ago. They all had thought she was crazy and had given her excellent odds.

-----------------------

(Normal third person POV)

"Great! Another person knows!" Rose smacked herself on the forehead. "Why does this keep happening?"

"How much did you hear?" Al asked Lily, afraid that Rose would get angry. No one wanted that.

"All of it. James and Hugo and everyone else want to kill Scorpius because he's secretly been going out with Rose." Lily just smiled. Al was a little afraid of that smile. For the first time, he realized how different his sister was. She had changed quite a bit from the little girl wanting to go to Hogwarts six years ago. Lily continued, "Don't feel bad, Rose. I already knew."

Her head snapped up. "How? How did you already know?"

"I know everything Rose. Don't you know that? I always saw the spark between you and Scorpius my first year here. And last year, you acted all different after that project. It was pretty obvious to me. But I'm just perceptive. And when I saw Al running like crazy, I figured that the guys knew."

"Are you a bloody seer, Lil?" Al said shocked.

"Don't see how I can be. No seeker blood in the family." Lily just smiled. She knew he'd react like that. "So Rose, now that secrets out, what are you going to do? Please tell the girls soon. I want to finally win that bet."

"Bet? What bet?" Rose asked, confused.

"Oh, we all made a bet ages ago on who you'd end up dating next, after you broke up with Lysander. So when are you going to tell them?"

"I can't believe you bet on that. And I guess I'll go tell them now, before the boys do."

"Good choice. They'll be really mad at you if they don't find out from you. You'd better hurry. I'll help you." She put her arm around Rose and started walking out of the Owlery.

"Wait! What do I do?" Al cried.

"Go tell Scorpius what happened." Lily called over my shoulder. Al pouted, mad that Rose didn't take him with her.

---------------

**A/N: Hope you liked it. No Rose/Scorpius action but remember, he's hiding in a closet. I know the Lily POV was more about Lily than Rose and Scorpius but I wanted to show how she realized everything. She is such a Slytherin in my head! So review, tell me who you want a reaction from next, and please tell me what you thought of it.**


	4. telling the girls part 1

**A/N: New chapter up! Thanks for all the reviews. Guess none of you have any requests for separate reactions cause I didn't get any. Oh and I just updated my other fic, Unexpected. Check it out! Hope you like the new chapter!**

The door of the closet the Scorpius was hiding in opened. _This is it. _He thought. _Rose's cousins are going to kill me._

But the face he saw was not the furious face of James, Fred, Hugo, or Louis, but the relieved face of Albus.

"Thank Merlin I found you! I've been looking all over for you." Albus said frustrated.

"What happened?" Scorpius said, worry evident on his face.

"Well, I told Rose that the guys knew and Lily overheard."

"Not again!" Scorpius cried. "Why does that keep happening?"

"I dunno. But you'll never believe it!"

"What?"

"Lily already knew! She said she saw the chemistry between you when she was in her first year, and she could tell when you two finally realized it." Al said, still not believing that his little sister was that perceptive.

"She a seer or something?" Scorpius asked.

"She says she's not. But I'm not sure. I can't believe she got all that right!"

"How do you know she's not lying?" Scorpius asked, skeptically.

"Well, she made a rather large bet with my girl cousins saying that you and Rose would get together."

"What! She bet on us?" Scorpius was outraged.

"That's was Rose's exact reaction." Al commented.

"So where are Lily and Rose now?" Scorpius asked; worry coming back to his face.

"Oh, she dragged Rose of to tell the girls."

"What! She said we'd do that together!"

"I don't think she had much choice in the matter." Al commented as he looked at the cramped closet that was Scorpius's hiding spot. "Hey, man, do you want to go hide somewhere a little more roomy?"

"Absolutely. Where?" Scorpius answered relieved he didn't have to stay here anymore.

"The prefects' room. Me and Rose are prefects remember? None of the others will be able to get in there."

"Sounds good to me. But why are you hiding too?"

"Because once Louis realizes that I know about you two and I'm not helping them, he'll put two and two together and realize that I'm helping you. Then I should fear for my life."

"Sorry that I dragged you into this." Scorpius apologized.

"It's okay. I dragged myself into this." Al replied with a nervous laugh, and then continued, "We really should hurry. They could be here any second."

And with nervous glances around corners and at each other, the two very different boys ran off toward the prefects' room.

-------------------------

"Lily, where are we going?" Rose yelled at her cousin for the fourth time. She really didn't expect an answer, because Lily had refused to the last three times. She was surprised when Lily suddenly stopped and Rose crashed into her.

"We're here!" She said, gesturing to a blank stretch of wall.

"Where? I don't see anything." Rose looked all around but all she saw was wall and an ugly tapestry behind her.

"There of course." She said pointing straight ahead to the wall in front of them.

"Lily, nothing's there." By this time, she was starting to worry if Lily was going mad.

"Of course there is. Just watch." Lily dropped Rose's hand and paced back and forth in front of the wall three times, appearing to be in deep thought. Rose was just about to leave her cousin and give up when she saw something. No, it couldn't be. It was impossible.

A door was appearing in the wall.

Lily's smile was insufferable. It was as if she knew that Rose had thought she was crazy and was delighting in proving her wrong. "Told ya there was something there." She grabbed Rose's hand, opened the door and pulled Rose inside with her.

The room was small but definitely not cramped, and way too big to have fit behind the wall. It was furnished with large couches, a few tables and a fireplace.

"What is this place?" Rose asked Lily, amazed.

"Room of Requirement, duh." She said, like it was obvious.

"And how do you know where it is?" Unbelievable. Her little cousin knew where the bloody room of requirement was. Rose was starting to agree with Albus. Lily must be a seer.

"Found it in my second year." Lily replied like it was no big deal. It was. Their parents had all told them stories about what had happened during their years of war, but they had never told them the location of the Room. In fact, they said it had been destroyed during the Battle of Hogwarts.

"Wasn't it destroyed?" Rose asked.

"Guess it fixed itself."

"How'd it do that?" Rose asked confused.

"I dunno. It's Hogwarts. Do you need a better reason?" Lily rolled her eyes.

"Guess not. So why'd you bring me here?"

"You can tell the girls about you and Scorpius dating in here. They can't leave and no one else will overhear." Lily smiled then frowned. "Though of course that ruins my secret hiding place. Oh well, you're worth it I guess. But never forget what I do for you!"

"I won't." Rose promised.

"Okay. I'm going to go get the others. You wait here." And without waiting for Rose to answer, Lily sprinted out the door.

Rose sunk into one of the couches. _What am I going to do about that girl?_ She thought. _She's going to be the death of me. I can't believe I didn't even notice how different she is! And I see her every day! _

She thought about what she was going to tell the others. She decided to just come out and say it. _And hope that they don't kill me._

All too soon, the door opened and Roxanne, Dominique, Lucy, Molly, and Lily walked in. Roxanne, being one older than Rose and in seventh year, decided that she would speak on everyone's behalf.

"What's this Rose? Lily says you have to tell us something." Roxanne said as she sat down slowly on the couch. The others, except for Lily, followed suit.

"Well…um… yes… I do need to tell you something." Rose said looking down at her feet.

"Well? Out with it!" Roxanne demanded.

"Um… this is kinda hard to say…." Rose stammered.

Lily decided to jump in. "You guys I'm sure that Rose will find it much easier to tell you if you promise not to overreact, or yell, or do anything like that."

They exchanged curious looks. How bad was this news?

"Fine. We promise." Roxanne said and the other girls nodded.

"Okay. Remember that. I'll just say it. I'm dating Scorpius Malfoy." She blurted out.

"What!?!" The voice that cried out was not Roxanne, but rather quiet Lucy. Little first year Lucy who still thought all Slytherins were pure evil. The look on her face was pure terror. And unfortunately, the others weren't that different.

**A/N: Evil aren't I leaving off right there? Well, I have to go to bed and this is getting long. But expect a part 2 soon! Review and you'll get it sooner!**


	5. telling the girls part 2

**A/n: Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've been really busy. But here it is: the new chapter of Guess the Secret's out!**

"What do you mean, Rose? How could you date a Malfoy?" Dominique asked, putting a hand on little Lucy's shoulder.

"I mean exactly what I said." Rose replied, trying not to show her nervousness. "I am dating Scorpius Malfoy because he is a good person, who is nice and funny and thoughtful."

"But his family's all Slytherin!" Lucy protested.

"But Scorpius isn't a Slytherin, Lucy. He's a Ravenclaw." Rose said.

"And anyway, what's wrong with being in Slytherin? Lorcan's in Slytherin. You all like him." Lily commented, annoyed for some reason.

"Well…he's a special case. Most Slytherins are evil." Lucy said.

"I'll be sure to tell Lorcan you said that. Sure he'll be happy to find out that you think his friends are evil." Lily smirked.

"No! Don't do that!" Lucy yelled.

"Girls, quiet. Pay attention to the matter at hand." Roxanne scolded. "Now Rose, how long has this relationship between you and Scorpius been going on?"

"Um… well… about a year." Ross replied, looking at the ground.

This caused another round of protests, no one liking the fact that Rose had kept it secret for so long. After a while Roxanne got all the girls quiet again and said,

"Rose, I wish you hadn't kept it a secret that long but I guess I can understand why you did so. Now Lily, since you brought us here, I assume you knew about the relationship as well. How long have you known?" Roxanne asked.

Lily had been expecting this question. She knew that the girls would be suspicious because of the bet she had been made. Roxanne always got straight to the point and almost nothing escaped her. Very Ravenclaw-like, that girl. It was hard to believe that she was the daughter of George Weasley, the way she acted.

"Well, Roxy," Lily answered, using the nickname only she used, "I'd say I've known _for sure_ for about, what Rose one maybe two hours?" Rose nodded in conformation. Roxanne looked surprised. Lily had acted like she had known for a lot longer than that.

"But I've had a feeling about it since oh, about last march. That's when I made that bet." Lily continued, smiling. "You remember that bet, Roxy? I say you all owe me about twenty gallons each. I still can't believe you didn't see it. It was so obvious that they were going out. I mean the sneaking off, the blushing, and the happy look. I thought you'd figure it out weeks ago."

"Can't you just forget about that bet, Lil?" Molly asked.

"No can do, Mol. I just can't seem to get it out of my mind. But if you don't have the money, I guess you can pay me in other ways. Like doing all my chores this summer." Lily suggested.

"No thanks." Molly said quickly. "I'll find the money."

"Rose, if you were keeping it secret, why tell us all now?" Lucy spoke up.

"Well, yesterday, Al found me in Scorpius together. So we told him about it. He said he wouldn't tell anyone but he thought we should tell you guys. And we were going to do it. Scorpius had been begging me to tell everyone from day one." Rose smiled at the surprised looks on their faces. "But Hugo saw Scorpius kiss me good night, and he told all the guys. And now they're trying to find him. Al warned Scorpius this morning, so he's hiding. Al told me about it, and Lily overheard. Then she dragged me here because we thought I should tell you guys before you heard it from anyone else."

"Nice to know we were the last to know." Dominique scoffed.

"It wasn't supposed to happen that way! I was going to tell you…" Rose protested, worried she had hurt Dominique's feelings.

"It's okay, Rose. I was only teasing." Sure enough, Dominique was smiling.

"So what do we do now that you've told us? I assume you have a plan." Roxanne asked. Rose blushed. She did not in fact have a plan. Luckily, Lily stepped in.

"Of course she does! We need to grab the boys and bring them somewhere to get them to stop hunting Scorpius." Lily announced. "Then we'll all support Rose and make the guys support her too. Whether they like it or not." Lily stopped, seeing something on the girls' faces. "Wait, you guys all support Rose, right?"

"I don't get why you would like a Malfoy, Rose, but I trust your judgment." Roxanne nodded.

"I think your secret romance thing was really romantic. I'm in." Dominique said.

"Family's family. I'll stand with you Rose." Molly replied.

"I guess I do. He's a Ravenclaw not a Slytherin. That has to count for something." Lucy answered.

"Good. Now we go get our cousins so we can talk to them." Lily started to stand up.

"Wait. Where do we bring them? Here?" Roxanne asked.

"Oh yeah. I don't really want the guys to know about this place. Can you imagine what they'd do with it?" The girls shuddered.

"If not here, where?" Roxanne asked.

"How about the prefect lounge. I can get us all in. It'll be private and we can avoid a scene." Rose suggested.

"Great. Me and Rose will be waiting in the Prefects lounge. Get the boys and meet us there." Lily announced and they all left the room of requirement.

**A/N: Hope you liked it. And if you want more fast review! **


	6. Lilyness

(Lily POV)

I was searching through the corridors for the guys when I ran into Lorcan Scamander. Literally. I may have this 'special' ability to read people exceedingly well but the same cannot be said for my regular vision. I often end up slamming into people in the hall.

I was glad to have run into Lorcan though. I could easily recruit him to help with my mission to help Rose and Scorpius reveal there relationship with the least amount of injury possible. He was my boyfriend after all.

I guess will explain my reaction over Lucy's comment earlier. No one really knows yet. We're not hiding it like Rose and Scorpius were (I've had _enough_ of hiding), my family's just incredibly dense. Except for me.

"Merlin, Lil! Why do you always run into me like that?" He asked while helping me up from the ground. "Look where you're going for once!"

"I was looking! You came out of nowhere!" It was true. He'd rounded the corner just as I was walking by.

"That is so not true, Lil. At least you didn't get hurt this time." He said pulling me in for a kiss, just to shut me up. It works.

"Hey, Lorc? Can you help me with something?" I asked.

"I know that look, Lil." He stepped back and stared into my eyes. "Whose life are you messing with now?"

"I'm not messing with anyone's life!" I protested. "I'm improving it!"

"Fine then. Who's life are you 'improving'?"

"Rose and Scorpius." I answered, ignoring the air quotes.

"Are you matchmaking again? Please Lil no. Remember last time?" He groaned.

"I was right about Mari and Jack! They got together!" I smiled remembering a job well done.

"Yeah, after they both were in the hospital wing for 5 weeks!" The smile is wiped off my face at the mention of that particular detail.

"Well anyway," I moved on not wanting to fight a losing battle, "I'm not matchmaking."

"Then what are you doing with Rose and Scorpius's lives?"

"They've already been dating for a year." I said, enjoying the surprised look on his face. "I called it then didn't I?"

"Yeah you did. But I always thought they'd end up together too. I just thought they'd be out of Hogwarts before they realized it." Lorcan really did think that. He was the only one I told about my 'realizations'.

"So if they're already together, what are you doing?" He continued.

"They've decided to tell everyone else. Well, they didn't really decide because first Al found out, then Hugo, by seeing them snog. Hugo told all the guys."

"And Al? What did he do?"

"He's on Rose and Scorpius's side. So am I. Al's hiding somewhere with Scorpius. Me and Rose just finished telling the girls and now we're all rounding up the guys to calm them down."

"And did Rose ask you to help?" he knew me to well.

"Well, not exactly. But she didn't object." I said sheepishly.

He groaned. "Lil, what am I going to do with you?"

"Nothing. If I was different you wouldn't love me." I commented. He smiled.

"That's probably true." He kissed me again. "So what do you want me to do?"

"You have to come with me and help support Rose and Scorpius." I looked at him with puppy eyes, knowing he wouldn't be able to say no.

"Fine I'll do it. Merlin, Lil," He laughed. "You should have been in Slytherin."

Ah, if only he knew. If only he knew.

**A/N: Hoped you liked all the Lily. I'm sorry about the lack of Rose/Scorpius but I'll make it up to you in the next chapter. This one was kind of a filler but it was necessary. And I wanted to introduce Lorcan. This chapter is a small taste of the fic I was writing finding myself. No one has reviewed though. Read it and tell me if you think its good or what I did wrong. Review!**


	7. Oh yeah This is bad

**A/N: You're not dreaming. You're not crazy. You're not seeing things. I actually updated! Yay! Sorry I haven't in forever.**

"Lily!" Rose cried out. She had been waiting in the room of requirement. "There you are! What took so long?"

Lilly pulled Lorcan inside and pointed to him. "This. This is what took so bloody long. Rose, meet my boyfriend."

"I didn't know you two were dating." Rose looked at her.

"That's because you're blindingly dense. Don't blame yourself. It's a family condition. I count myself lucky to have escaped it." Lily looked at her pityingly.

"Does anyone else in our family know?" Rose asked.

"No, but only because they're dense. We're not even trying to hide it. And no, you can' tell. I want to see how long it takes for them to figure it out." Lily told her.

"What do we do now, Lil?" Lorcan asked.

"We're going to the Prefects common room."

"Hey, Lily, why did you let Lorcan in the room? I thought you didn't want any of the guys to know where it is." Rose inquired.

"Well, for one, I'm not dating the other guys." Lily said bluntly. Rose blushed a bit. "Secondly, he already knows. He was with me when I found the bloody room."

Rose looked like she wanted to know more but, surprisingly, Lorcan gave her a warning look.

"Come on! We've got to get there before the others do." Lily insisted and grabbed her cousin and her boyfriend. She then proceeded in dragging them out of the room and down the hall.

"Merlin, Lily!" Rose tried to pull away. "I can walk!"

Lily turned around to give her a look that clearly said, 'oh, really?'. Lorcan shook his head and told her quietly, "Don't even try."

-------------

(Rose POV)

Lily insisted on dragging us all the way to the prefect's common room. I slammed into her when she stopped. Lorcan gave me a look like I should have seen it coming. I probably should have. Merlin, I hate being dense and around all these perceptive people.

Lily cleared her throat. I looked at her and she pointed at the door.

"Oh yeah…" I said. I needed to use the password. She rolled her eyes.

"Um … Fungus." I told the painting of cats playing exploding snap. I swung open to reveal…

Albus and Scorpius.

Oh yeah. This is bad.

-------------

(Roxanne POV)

It had been my idea, after Lily ran off, to gather all the boys in one place, before we brought them to the prefect's common room. It was easier said than done.

After a lot of looking, we finally found all four guys in a fistfight with a group of Slytherins. It was probably where we should have looked first. Merlin, we are dense, aren't we?

I sent Dominique in because, let's face it, she could veela-charm all the boys into stopping. All except for Louis. He was part veela too, so it didn't work on the git. I grabbed him.

"What are you doing?" He protested.

"Just be quiet and follow me. Unless you want the wrath of the head girl on you." I threatened him. It was true, I was head girl. My dad had said it was a sad, sad day when I got it but, well, I think he's a bit jealous.

We dragged the boys (well really only Louis. The rest were under Dominique's spell) to my personal common room. Huh, it really would have made more sense to do it all in here. Oh well, too late now.

As soon as I shut the door, Dominique released her charm. Louis was glaring at us and at the other boys.

"I hate you all." Louis told us.

"You know you love us, brother dear." Dominique said sarcastically.

"Yeah right." He rolled his eyes then turned to look at the guys. "You are all pathetic."

"It's not our fault! Dominique used her veela powers." Fred complained.

"Pathetic." Louis still said. I was inclined to agree.

"So, Roxanne, since you seem to be in charge," James began, "why don't you tell us what's going on?"

"Oh, I'm not in charge." I said, because dense or not, I knew him well enough that this would throw him. And it would be so funny to see his face when he found out that his little sister was pulling everyone's strings. "But I do know what's going on."

"Tell us then?" He asked again.

"It's about Scorpius and Rose." I said before the entire room exploded into furious shouts. I almost had to get Dominique to charm them under control.

Thankfully, Louis saw this and got them calmed down.

"Wait, so you all know?" Fred asked.

"Duh." I answered. My little brother was denser than most of us, to my thinking.

"When did you find out?" James asked.

"A few minutes ago." I said.

"Who told you?" Hugo asked the question I had been waiting for.

"I'm not going to tell you that right now."

"Why not?" They all yelled at the same time.

"Because we have to go meet Lily in about three minutes." I looked at my watch for effect. Then I looked up and say James face. I laughed.

"That's right, James. Lily's calling the shots." We all laughed now. I hope we can stop in time to meet Lily.

**A/N: Again, so sorry I haven't posted in forever. I'll try to now. Read my new stories, Redhead or Blond, What House?, and Significant Others. The universe that they take place in is a look at this universe (Guess the Secrets Out) in the future. You know, Rose and Scorpius's kids.**

**Review!**


End file.
